


You'll be back

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Aisling had the hard truth hit her in the face, Blood, Don't know if I got songfic write. Haven't wrote anything in three years, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Gore, Impiled Sexual abuse, Slight Gaslightening, Violence, but eh, hate group, here you go, like a violent war, phychological, strong lanuage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: You sayThe price of my love's not a price that you're willing to payYou cryIn your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go byWhy so sad?Remember we made an arrangement when you went awayNow you're making me madRemember, despite our estrangement, I'm your manYou'll be back
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	You'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> In attempt of writing a songfic which I may had failed at but eh. Enjoy
> 
> But I will remind you this. This is not for the faint of heart. So be aware
> 
> Aisling belongs to myself.

Aisling was debating on what to do while staring down at Orlagk the Oppressor. His snores were loud, and it sound like bellowing roars that it tingles her horns uneasily. A thick broad arm wrap around his waist. Aisling give a deep glare down at him. The Gumm Gumm queen nose flare by the smell of another troll on him. She couldn’t pick up on what gender the smell of the troll was, or who it was from. All she knows it is was strong and familiar…

She was aware of his ways of whoring around with others. That for sure she was able to pick up from him quite easily. Doesn’t stop the pain in her chest though.  
His own harem she had learn about… A boiling rage fill her. Lifting herself from the shared nest. She walks away. Glaring as she turns to the wall above. A sword hangs high and proudly.  
Her sword. The Thrallimq blade. The blade that slay a full army of jungle trolls. She earns this blade. She will be damn with Merlin grave if she allowed Orlagk keep it. Walking over to the wall that held her blade. Aisling begin to try to unhook the hooks that hold it in place. She leans closer, trying to get a better look.  
“Aisling, ‘lassy” The deep, booming voice boom in her ears, she nearly jumps by this and turns to look at the large figure of Orlagk. Aisling gulp the remaining saliva from her dry mouth. For a moment, her stomach churn uneasily, but her firm glare returns  
What are you going Lass, the moon is not up yet? Come, come, relax- “He tried to sooth her. Sensing Aisling resentment towards him. 

“Forget it, Orlagk” She snorts, returning her attention to the sword, getting one of the hooks unlock “I’m leaving”  
Orlagk eyes widen, snorts in confusion  
“Oh? Is that so? My queen?” taking a step closer to him, Aisling was on high alert by his slow close approach on her. Her tail curls up within a circle, preparing to wrap it around his throat and choke him to death.  
“yes, I am” Aisling hiss demonly, getting another hooked off “I’m done with you” Aisling blankly said. But Orlagk can hear a trace of venom in her tone of voice. 

“Hmmm…Tell me” Another step “What have I done to deserve such hurtful resistant from my queen for all I done for her? He places his round fingers on his chest. A mock hurt expression his face.

Taking another large step to her. Aisling confidence was slowly draining by every step he made. But the courage from the trainer Jagger words made her remind. He was stronger, bigger than her. While he is a poor leader…She knows his strength is quite unstoppable others. He could easily hold her down and do stars above knows…  
She then turns her attention to her sword. Her eyes still burning like a billion of flames in a bomb fire.

“I have allowed her in my army. I have allowed her to gain a rank among my army. Train with my finest generals…” A hand place on the wall beside right side of Aisling. The glowing mare stops in her traces in the middle of unhooking the last one that was in the middle. She can feel his breath upon on the back of her neck. Taking a big sniff. Making her stone shake similar of an earthquake. 

“I have taken a shine on her. Made her a queen…” His other hand reach over and take a thick strain of her long, gold sweet hair. Stroking the strain under his thumb and index finger. His nose presses harder at the back of her neck. Taking in her scent with a deep swiff. Releasing a soft rumble of approval of her scent.  
Aisling tighten her grip onto the sword. Her eyes shut tightly as she tenses. She felt she couldn’t move for a few moments. Her body frozen in time. But when the large hand was place on her hip and moved downwards. Aisling snaps out of it and growls. Catching Orlagk off guard when she knocks Orlagk thick jaw with her elbow hard and turn and knock him to the ground with a kick in the stomach. 

Orlagk land on his back. Grunt heavily as he touches his jaw when he felt the familiar, thick oozing of blood drip from his nose where Aisling smash her elbow with.  
She tugs harshly at the handle of the Thrallimq Blade. The sound of a snap as the hook of the last one snap harshly from the wall and point down at Oralgk face. Which return the attention of Orlagk to Aisling that was glaring down at him. Tail curl up, sword pointing at his face.

“Don’t you touch me you Gronk-Hole” She snarl, her lips curl up, exposing her teeth that can tear a chunk of stone out of him “I’m leaving! Touch me again and I’ll make sure gronk-nuts will be rip out of your groin and feed it to you!”

Orlagk stare up at the glowing mare. She looks almost bigger by the way her shoulders straighten and how he glares. The cogs in his head move as he stares at Aisling. The runes on his arm threaten to bring out the Decimaar Blade and rewrite her mind. He perks up when an idea curls up into his mind, Aisling stares in confusion as she watches him stand up and move back from him. The sword still in her hand at Oralgk. Her hand tightly holding on the blade 

“if you want to leave so badly, lassie…go ahead” Orlagk grumble, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his nose. Aisling was surprised. Shock even. This was some trick, yes, he was known for such tricks. She kept her sword up towards him.

“What?” Aisling questions.  
Orlagk back was turn to Aisling. Seemly cleaning himself from the blood “did I stutter. Lassie? I said if you want to leave so badly. You can leave. But be warn mare. If you leave. There will be trolls who will not see you as…friends”

Aisling stand there. Thinking on what to do next. What if he comes after her when she first took off? Running after her and pin her to the ground and drag her back to the den. But She will take a chance just to get away from him. Without another word. She turns and ran out of the cave just as the full moon hung high in the sky. 

Orlagk listen to Aisling retreating footsteps leave the cave. Listening intently as the sound of the running of her hooves slowly disappear. He hums, tapping an index finger against his jaw. Feeling the slight sting. Then a slow yet dark grin grows on his face. He chuckles. She’ll be back…All he must do now…Was wait for her to return. 

Aisling pants as she rans as fast as she can in the heavy wooded forest. She didn’t know how long she ran. Only a few minutes? A few hours? Maybe nearly the whole night? She had lost count. She looks up into the starry and moonlit sky. she begins to slow down into a jogging and slowly, reluctantly, stops. Still staring up into the stars as she pants, cold mist escapes her gaping maw. Her glowing body shifted. Many thoughts enter Aisling mind a million times per second. Comprehending on what she just done. 

Closing her eyes, Aisling looks down. Humming deeply. She was not going back that Gumm-Gumm camp. But two trolls came to mind that made her second guess deeply…Jagger, the silent general and trainer, the one who found her in the first place…and Gunmar. That solider she bonded with. Cocky, young blood. Just like her. 

Could Aisling really the only two allies she gains? Maybe…but maybe she can visit them without Orlagk knowledge. 

For now, she must walk. And walk she did.

Aisling feet were sore as she been walking for a full hour. Her hooves ache, she was hunch over from the pain in her back. she sighs, she has not stop walking to rest, not even for a second. Her blade dragged alongside her, leaving indent markings on the ground with her hoofprints. Her throat was dry, parch up and the only fluid she kept from her throat to be itchy and sore was drinking her saliva from her mouth. 

She needed a drink. A canteen, water anything is good. But any nearby rivers were far off, right near by the Gumm Gumm clans. There hasn’t been any storms or rain for a full two moons. A drought been a problem in some troll clans. Even for humans as well. 

The more Aisling think of it. Maybe that’s how Orlagk gain more armies. Orlagk makes them a deal to give them what they desperately need and with no other choice but to give in. 

Soon, even her tongue begins to dry up, taking deep breath from her mouth was hard. Feeling scratchy. Aisling grunted. Nearly tripping by a rock. Looks down on the grassy ground.

Aisling perk up and stops in her trace when she heard chattering. The strong smell of a campfire, roosted meat and trolls. Aisling turns to the side when she notices the soft glow behind the large berry bushes. She hums, slowly walks over. Aisling made sure she was hidden. Aisling hums. She slowly pushes some of the leaves out of the way. A there was trolls sitting on logs, talking among themselves with a campfire big and loads of smoke surround them. The smell of campfire welcomes her nose. Aisling watches, she can see they had some blades strap to their hip.

But that wasn’t what that gotten her attention. Her eyes caught one of the trolls, a large, three fingered trolls, a peach-purple color bull that had a thick cap on his shoulders taking a big swig of the canteen. Some droplets of water drip from the corner of his mouth. 

Yes, they had water. She will get a drink and maybe convince them to give her at least one canteen and then she can leave. Aisling sit there. Thinking of what to do next. She took a deep breath, grip on the sword. Finally, she gains the courage and walks out the bushes.

The sound of the rustling of bushes she caught their attention as they stop their talking and turn to her, they stare up and down at her. Seemly confuse of what she was. She wasn’t surprised, she barely knows what she was too. Her stone glow a bright orange hue. Her stone was like crystal, shimmer in the moonlit sky like a pond glistening in the waves.

Aisling sighs, and opens her mouth when all of the eyes were staring at them “Hello far strangers…I was wondering if I can have a drink from one of your canteens. I have been walking for a little while and haven’t found any rivers” She polity ask. Greeting them. They seem to not to be sure. They seem friendly enough. Trolls usually aren’t friendly by strangers. But she can tell by one of them. A large female troll. Deep purple and horns look like large mountains tips was glaring at her. Already not trusting her. Good trait, Aisling thought.

The troll with the cap got up, his canteen in his hand and walks over “Sure thing, mare “She frowns at that. Mare, she gives a silent threat in her head, but she held her tongue. Just being grateful she was at least getting a sip of a water.

The troll hand out the canteen in his hand. Aisling smile reach over to grab the wineskin. the troll pulls back his hand. His eyes filled with an expression that she couldn’t describe at this moment. Aisling confusedly draw back her hand and look up to see the troll staring at her closely. Leaning forward, she felt dread hit her gut. 

Her stomach drops of what the troll said next.

“wait a minute…I know you! I seen you before! Your Aisling! Orlagk mate!”  
Aisling thought she was goanna throw up at that stop. How…how did they know? The troll growls “Orlagk’s little whore”

Aisling tail curl inwards again. 

“Oh yeah…I remember now. That little pet Orlagk decide to keep to just fuck around”

“Look. I’m just here to get a drink and leave- “Aisling was silent when a fist collided into her nose. Aisling yell out as she lands on the ground. Her sword fell little ways from the her as she fell onto her back. Aisling head was dizzy when she felt her head collided to the ground. Aising groans. Feeling heavy amount of blood fell from her nose. But she didn’t have time to think straight when she felt a hooves stomp onto her stomach hard. Making her gag out in pain. Feeling the wind knock out of her. 

The purple troll laughs at the look of Aisling gaging and trying to suck air from her mouth “Awww look at that. This little whore got the wind out of her. Bet she felt the same way when those males shove themselves on her huh?” She laughed hatefully 

“Yeah” The other troll, a slender figure kicks her right at the back of her head. making a sharp pain go through her head and down her spine.

“Stop! Pleas- “another kick collided right under her chin. The kick force her jaws to bite down hard on her tongue, cutting deeply and making her bled. 

Aisling gag by the taste of her own blood and it drip onto her ground. The one thing that came into her mind was why were they doing this. Aisling weak vision look up, Aisling see the blurry figures pull something from their hip. It was black and it shine in the high moonlit sky. She can also hear them say something. A pressure on her stomach, Aisling looks down seeing being straddled by the peach color troll. Lifting something over his head. 

“…this is payback for all the your Gumm-Gumm army scum done to us. You were supposed to be our hope bringer! But your nothing but a traitor and a whore!” 

Aisling realize something the black orb in their hand as her vision clear it was a black obsidian blades that had on their hands and the one in the cap straddle her stomach and sent his blade down to her neck. Aisling, with great speed lift her arm. The troll wrist caught her arm before it could get into her neck. 

She grunts. Her arms straining to hold the troll arm away from her neck. She looks at them. She can see the anger, the hatred towards her. To someone that didn’t do anything to them!

Maybe…Maybe Orlagk or any Gumm gumm did. But haven’t done anything to- She nearly jumps away when the blade nearly stabs through her head from the same slender troll. Only skinning the stone of her cheek.

“Damn you Clroa! You miss!”

“Shut up you- GAH!” The troll known as Clroa fell to the ground when Aisling tell wrap around his chicken like legs and give a harsh tug. Making him collided with great speed a loud thud. She heard the loud crack of their curve back horn hit the ground. 

She then turns her attention up to the troll over her. Aisling gives a loud roar, her one leg kick upwards and hit them right in the Gronk-nuts. 

“Ah! You cunt!” The troll roars. They drop the sword and draw back enough for Aisling to reach to her side to grab the knife and stab them right into the gut. The troll roar loudly in great pain and fell off her. Gripping onto his stomach. Aisling didn’t stop there. She stabs again, this time roaring with pure rage. Adrenaline begin to throb inside her muscles with a rush. Her eyes turn into slits as a blind rage consume her.

The purple mare pull on her hair, She got a good pull away from the cap troll beforeAisling switch the blade that was facing forward and sharply turns and swing the blade at the troll behind them. The blade hit right into the thigh of the leg. The purple mare roar loudly and grip on the leg that had the obsidian knife deep within the thigh. Thick blood gush out of the leg heavily.

Getting from the ground. She looks at the scene before her. Three trolls, some gushing blood heavily, one crying from the pain in the leg and the other unconscious. Unaware of the thoughts of her mind spitting out venomously.

Aisling eyes narrow, her eyes shining a deep anger that was growing within her. A voice from the back of her head came to her. 

They need to be punished. No mercy! Give those scum what they deserve!!

Turning her head. Aising sees her blade. Her Thrallimq blade. The blade that she earns. She rightfully earns. Looking at the trolls. Watching them in pain. A fire burn in her horn, all the way down to her legs and the tip of her tail. 

Aisling leans down, grabbing the blade at the handle and pick it up. Staring at it. 

All Aisling remembers when she turns to the trolls and advance towards them. The screams of terror and agony, red and the smell of campfire and blood.

Aisling stand there, Staring at her blood covered blade. The once shiny reflection of the metal now was staining and covered in blood. Thick strains drip down and drip down at the puddle that made a ‘phrip’ sound. Three bodies litter the ground floor along with the same blood stains. Aisling standing in the large puddle of black shiny blood. Her body covered in the trolls’ own blood. Her once brightness dim sum.

The troll once in cap had his guts torn and stabbed through his neck. Entrails half hanging from his belly.

the purple mare head was separated from the head.

and the slender troll legs were rip right from their sockets and their horns ripped out of their head. 

Their face in a permanent silent scream of pain.

Aisling stare at the blade for what feels like forever. Her mind was blank. Red in her vision was gone. She then turns to the now smaller flame kindling in the wood. She stares into the orbs of kindling dying fire. She reaches down. Grab a couple of molten rock, popping them into her mouth and begin to chew thoughtfully yet mindlessly. Tasting the hot fire on the roof of her mouth and on her tongue that was tamed compare the pain in her jaw.

Aisling gives a turn to walk off. The bloody mare felt something being knocked over by her tail that flick limitlessly. The sounds of a click clang that gain her attention. Turning her head down slowly. She sees three wineskins on the ground. Small among of blood smear onto them. She stares for a few moments. Aisling slowly reaches down, grabs the three by the neck and lean back up with a wineskin. The two were completely empty, one was filled with fresh water  
.  
Aisling drop the other two. Uncaps the full wineskin. Throws the cord to the ground and press the tip of the wineskin against her dry cracked lips. Tilting her head back to drink every drop of the water down her sore throat.

She deserves a drink after all. She was still thirsty. 

Aisling ignore the stares that the Gumm Gumm army was giving Aisling. Aisling stare ahead. Her head standing up high. Trail of blood follow behind her. All the trolls poke their heads out of the tents to see Aisling, The Gumm Gumm queen walking past. 

Aisling was tired, so…so tired. Her hooves felt as though boulders were drop on her feet and swollen. Her back ache, she felt sticky and need in desperate need of a bath. Her eyes felt heavy as if she was depraved of sleep for a whole week. 

Soldiers mumbled among them as they stare at their Queen before them as she walks past them. Wanting to ask their queen what happen to her, but the way she was looking and evidence of her blood-soaked form. It was best to leave her be.

Jagger was in the middle of sharpening his prized axe when he heard his soldiers were mumbling outside of his large hut. He stops the turning of the wet rock wheel and put the axe down to the side. 

Jagger got up and walks outside and the sight he never thought he can imagine. It wasn’t the trail of blood he saw. Following the trail of blood up. His eyes widen when he saw who was the one that created the trails “Aisling…” He said breathily. He stands there seeing a bloody Queen. He runs quickly after her.

Aisling stop when she heard similar pounding of hooves behind her. She turns her head and her eyes soften seeing Jagger. Seeing him, she wanted to break down in tears before him  
“ Aisling! my Queen…. What…what happen!?” He half yells. Aisling avert her eyes away from his black and white eyes and sighs “If you are worried…this is not my blood” She said. 

Jagger didn’t know what to say. Conflicted on what to say. He was proud! Seeing that his training and her ways of the Gumm Gumm was sparked by whatever transpire. But seeing the numb look in her eyes. Seeing there was some shame. It made him want to comfort her. Telling him She was alright now. But with the many eyes.  
He…just couldn’t.

“Is…have you seen Gunmar?” Aisling ask, looking up. God, if he sees her in this way. She may as well be killed by her own shame.  
“I…haven’t seen him yet child”

“…good” Aisling turns and begins to walk. Continuing forward. Jagger stare after her. His left-hand twitch, wanting to reach for her, go after her and give her words of hope. But he can only stand there. Watching her walk off and disappear.

Orlagk was humming a campfire toon. Spinning his Decimaar Blade in his hand. Looking at every grove and cracks of the large blade. It made a flash sound when the he flips the black to the side. The old Warlord stops when he caught the smell of strong iron and footsteps coming at his den. He gives a hum of confusion. Turn his head and his slit eyes widen with shock by the sight before him. Aisling standing there. Covered in black blood, he realizes. Some cuts were on her frame and the blade still in her hand.  
Orlagk wasn’t too surprised she return, and he shouldn’t be too surprised by her return in this state. Yet, he was. 

“Aisling, Lassie’” The blade disappears in a flash and the runes on his body glow by the return of his blade. He stands from the chair he was in and walks to Aisling. Aisling can only stare down. She couldn’t look up at him “My dear…What happen?” His honey voice of his homeland spoke “You’re such a mess”

Aisling shut his eyes tightly together heavily and shakes “I-I was…I was just thirsty. I was walking so long and got thirsty. So, I ask those…those trolls some water. But they just attack me…Just…Just because- “

Orlagk silence her, putting an index and thumb at each side of her cheek. not caring for the troll blood smear on his face and tilt her head up to look up at him. His face was soft, that smile made her stomach churn nervously  
“Oh dear…What did I tell you? When trolls that saw you, they will hurt someone like you” He softly scold her. Talking to her like a child. Aisling eyes can only stare at him due to him keeping his slit eyes onto her glowing red and yellow ones.  
Aisling felt shame rise in her gut. She shut her eyes tightly “I’m- I’m so sorry Orlagk…please forgive me. I should-should have known…I’m-” 

“Shhhh…. Shhh…My Queen…It’s ok” He pull her face closer. Surrounding Aisling vision with him and only him as he pulls her close by her face “ Now you know” Orlagk hand tighten around Aisling cheek, squeezing right at her cut making Aisling hiss and eyes glitch with water as his eyes narrow down upon her. His other hand reach behind her back and grip at her long glowing hair and pull harshly for her to look up. Aisling gag in pain. Her scalp burning greatly “Remember who you belong to. Mare remember if you ever leave this army again. You’ll never return. For I am the king, YOUR king! Do you understand?”

Aisling stare at Orlagk, Mind blank once more by his words. Oralgk growls and shock her face “Do you understand!”

“ Yes! I understand my king!” Aisling yells, Nodding her head in Oralgk hard grip on her.

Orlagk soft expression return to his face and he leans forward, Press his lips against hers. Aisling shut her eyes. Her hand grip onto Orlagk wrist. After a few moments, he pulls away, licking away the blood off his lips with a rumble in his chest that sounded like glaciers grinding together. 

“Good…” he pulls his hand away and walks past her “Now go give yourself a bath, Lassie. You’re a mess” Orlagk lift the bloody fingers, lick the blood from his fingers and snorts “Not even good tasting troll blood. Once your done. Join me in the nest”

Aisling hesitates for a minute. Her horns tingle heavily with discomfort. She turns and walks to the oil bath to wash herself. 

A voice in the back of her head made her eyes widen. A laugh erupts from the back of her mind. That sickening, evil witch laugh. She can swear she saw the same golden armor sorceress she hates the most in the corner of her eyes.

Four words was heard as a tear went down Aisling eye and another bang of shame came. 

You should have known…Oh bringer of hope…

**Author's Note:**

> Soon you'll see  
> You'll remember you belong to me  
> You'll be back  
> Time will tell  
> You'll remember that I served you well


End file.
